bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiyon
Kaiyon (カイヨン, Kaiyon) is a new student within Shin'ō Academy, training to become a . Initially from the 63rd South District, Greej, he was adopted by an old man. He is a Neo, being a reincarnation of his past self that went against the norm of an , deciding to rip off their mask in its entirety. Personality Simple would be a term that could be said about Kaiyon. He displays the attitude of a non-hostile beast that is in a constant state of curiosity, sometimes observing until he's satisfied in talking. Easily surprised by others' reactions to situations depending, he does not seem to have a complete understanding of how, or why, beings function. Despite his stature, however, he does seem to be genuinely nice to others, if not timid at times. There are times when he does seem to be enjoying himself in battle, as it's something he's very familiar with, almost making him feel at peace within himself for engaging in such an act. With the things stated prior in mind, Kaiyon is prone to violent outbursts, but it is due to Tsukiwa taking over, causing for Kaiyon to go in a berserker-like state. He is still capable of vocalizing, but it's more seen as him fighting within himself, constantly shifting between Kaiyon's true demeanor and the one imposed onto him by Tsukiwa. In this same vein, there are times when Estrellatu would take over Kaiyon's body, activating his , simply enjoying himself in the process. Unlike Tsukiwa, however, Estrellatu's intentions for taking over are more along the lines of protecting Kaiyon, rather than trying to take revenge upon him. All these instances seem to have only started after Kaiyon has achieved his however. Relationships History Equipment Powers & Abilities : Kaiyon, since his birth, has had a high proficiency with his Spiritual Power, something that is uncommon for a newborn. His current level is on a level higher than average, being on the border between Average and High, the latter being reserved for -leveled . He does not seem to have much control over it at times, however, which could cause him to accidentally harm another by expelling it. *' ': As stated prior, Kaiyon currently cannot control his Spiritual Power, as it's constantly being expelled from his body, especially during his battles. He seems to possess an equally-based Dual type Lightning & Shocking Reiatsu. Its Dual type status can vary between who is in control of the body. : Being a former , Kaiyon has a basic-level of Hierro that seems to happen instinctively when he is in danger. Zanpakutō Huaʻi Kaiyon's Huaʻi is known as Meaʻai. Using his as a base, Kaiyon is able to produce shapes, concepts and structures, using food as a basis for its appearance. While living within Greej, Kaiyon loved nothing more than looking for his next meal, but it could be said he didn't want to die of starvation. As such, his love of food became his Huaʻi. While currently sealed off to him, his Laulā also allows for his past self to materialize, taking over his body, whenever it would feel like, unless Kaiyon can override it with enough willpower. Trivia *Kaiyon uses the design of Toriko from the series Toriko. **His initial design was meant to be Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail, but the creator couldn't find any appropriate designs. *Kaiyon's birthday falls under the 25th of December, falling on Christmas. *Kaiyon's name was inspired by the gemstone Kyanite. *Meaʻai is Hawaiian for "Food". Category:Neo Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shin'ō Academy Trainees Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Main Characters